


Wherever you are

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"10 points to Gryffindor" the stranger says and wow okay Niall was not expecting that. He can't help but giggle. "Oh god that was smooth"</p><p> </p><p>Or Niall and Harry meet at a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> Little one shot inspired obviously by halloween enjoyyy

"This is the worst idea ever Louis" Niall grumbles as he straightens his tie. His gold and red freaking tie. He rolls his eyes as Louis draws on the 'scar' on his forehead using a liquid eyeliner in the mirror. He doesn't know when he agreed to this but it must of been when he was very drunk. "Lighten up Niall you've gone as prince charming two years in a row learn to mix things up a bit" Louis replies fluffing his hair to make it messier. Niall feels affended. That prince charming costume is great. If he does say so himself.  
"I'll have you know that costume cost me £80 I'm getting my use out of it" Niall mumbles fastening the cloak around his shoulders. "When did I agree to this again Lou?" He asks laying down on Louis bed. Louis been in front of the mirror for a hour now. Honestly all he had to do was draw a lightning bolt on his head, how does that take a hour honestly? "On your birthday" Louis smiles as he turns around smothing his own cloak eyeing himself before smiling widely. Niall rolls his eyes, of course he was drunk when he agreed to dress up as a fucking hogwarts student for Halloween. "So how to I look?" Louis asks wiggling his eyebrows as he fixes the fake glasses on his nose straighter. Niall sighs sitting up. He's not a shitty friend all the time. "You look amazing Lou" he smiles. He's not lying, Louis had gone all out this year, he looks great.  
"You look hot as fuck as well Niall, them jeans make your ass look like you actually do squats, my little bubble butt baby" Louis coos squeezing Niall's cheeks. 

Niall can't help but laugh swatting Louis hand away and standing up also. Louis was obviously exaggerating by ten miles, he was meant to be Ron but down right refused, then Louis suggested he go as Hermione and he threatened to push him out his car, so he's just going as a normal Gryffindor student. He admits though, these Jeans really bring out his ass.  
"Right come on, party started already and we still have to pick Liam up" Niall groans ready for the embarrassment of being seen in public looking like they've just jumped out a Harry Potter book. 

"Happy Halloween boys!" Liam smiles as he jumps into the backseat of Louis's car. Niall almost chokes on his breath when he sees Liam's costume. He's come as a police man. Damn why did all Niall's friends have to be straight. "Why are you all hot I don't get it" Niall mumbles frayling his arms around as Liam laughs. "You look great Liam" Niall turns around fist pumping Liam before turning back around. "I thought you were going to be Ron Nial-"  
"Hell no I'd rather go naked" Niall says shaking his head at the thought. "So I'm guessing your Harry Potter Tommo?" Liam asks leaning forward to grab at Niall's bottle of sprite. Niall leaves him be, it barley has a mouthful left in the bottle anyway. Ha. "The one and only" Louis shouts pulling out his fake wand and pretending to cast spells. Sometimes Niall worries for the boy. "Niall show Lima your wand" Niall sighs and pulls out the wands him and Louis made a few hours previously out of a stick of a tree from Niall's garden. They looked good non the less. "Eyes on the road Louis, and the party started like an hour and a half ago" Niall says pulling out his phone to take selfies with Liam. "Better to arrive late then to arrive ugly my child"

"Okay so I'll lock the car up and we can just get a taxi back, we all deserve to get drunk tonight" Louis says as they pull upto the large house that the party is being held. Niall is so glad he didn't wear normal cloths literally everyone he sees is in a costume. "Sounds good" Liams says fixing his hat on his head before saluting them making Niall giggle. Liam definitely should of chosen a carrer as a male stripper, that police man outfit suits him all to well. "Gotta Love you and Leave ya, I just saw a playboy bunny " Liam wiggles his eyebrows before walking off to wherever he saw the half naked girl dissapeared. "Just us two Gryffindors Now Irish" Louis laughs as they enter the house. Niall can hardly see through the crowd of smoke that wafts in there face the minute they walk through the door. What he does see though is probably hundreds of boys and girls dressed in the most creative costumes he's ever seen.  
"Louis is that girl literally in her bra and panties" Niall says quietly as Louis steers him into the kitchen.  
"Probably, its halloween she can get away with it " Louis shrugs. Niall can't help but agree. He feels very overdressed compared to some of the girls. But the guys have obviously gone all out. He sees two boys dressed as Lloyd and Harry from dumb and dummer and some salt and pepper shakers, it's all to cute. He thanks Louis as he hands him a glass filled with what looks cola. "Vodka and coke babe" Louis laughs as Niall looks suspiciously at the cup. He shrugs and starts sipping on the drink humming in appreciation at the taste. "Niall I shit you not I see someone's dressed as Hagrid" 

 

Niall mingles for a hour or so, he's not drunk at all yet. He's only drank the drink that Louis handed him but he's having a good time. Louis wandered off, his eyes set on a girl dressed up as wonder woman about a half hour ago.  
He's currently having a conversation with a art student called Ryan, he's still in the kitchen leaning against the counter, as Ryan tells him about a project he's working on when a boy dressed as what can only be described as the grimreaper suddenly appears beside him. He eyes Niall up biting his lip lightly and Okay, that's a bit forward.  
"10 points to Gryffindor" the stranger says and wow okay Niall was not expecting that. He can't help but giggle. "Oh god that was smooth" he replies. Ryan smiles and excuses himself. "I couldn't help it " the boy laughs along with Niall. And Niall notices he has fangs in, so he's obviously dressed as a vampire. "I'm Harry" the boys smiles holding out his hand. Niall smiles shaking the boys warm large hand. "I'm Niall"  
~  
He's been standing talking to Harry for the past hour now, the boy is funny and beautiful and he insists in complementing Niall every five minutes. "Hold on, so you were supposed to be Ron?" Harry laughs as Niall nods Jumping up on the kitchen counter, his legs are starting to feel tired from all the standing. "The wig just didn't suit me" Niall smiles shrugging a little. Harry chuckles moving so he's in between Niall's legs. Niall's breath hitches but he doesn't feel uncomfortable at all, Harry's hand feels right rubbing his thighs a little. 

"You look beautiful, your eyes are simply stunning" Harry whispers licking over his lips staring into Niall's eyes with his own deep green ones. "You look good as well Vampire" Niall giggles again curling his finger around one of Harry's curls. He feels very flirty tonight. "Is that so?" Harry whispers leaning closer and Niall is positive he's going to kiss him. But instead Harry leans so his mouth is near his ear. "I wanna get to know you, let me take you on a date"  
Niall is shocked but can't help the smile that takes over. He giggles and nods "yeah I'd like that" Harry leans back and smiles brightly. " can I be even more cheesy?" Harry asks moving his hands from Niall's thighs and gently grabbing his hands. Niall nods quickly and Harry laughs before leaning in again

"You Niall just won the house cup"


End file.
